Call Your Girlfriend
by Stung by Stars
Summary: Not a Song Fic (Just to let you know)-Eddie and Nina hung out all summer, but who with? And was Patricia that far off when she said Eddie had a summer romance? Leads into Season 3. Other genres are Friendship and Hurt/comfort.
1. Summer In America

_**Hey guys! So this sort of my version of season 3... sort of. Starts in the middle of summer and I add in my own characters. Please enjoy and review! **_

_**Pairings: Eddie/OC. Eddie/Patricia. Nina/Fabian. **_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOA.**_

* * *

_Eddie_

"Hey Eddie," smiled Nina as I walked up to her.

"Hey." I said, forcing a smile. I just had a awkward goodbye with Patricia at the airport. She broke up with me yesterday for no reason and it is really bugging me.

Nina looked at me curiously and patted the spot next to her on her car. We where sitting outside of her house. I sat on the car next to her. "What wrong?" she asked.

"Patricia."

"What about Patricia? Are you upset that she left?"

I ran hand through my hair. "No, if she'd stay it'd make the summer very awkward."

Nina looked at me strange. "What do you mean?"

"She broke up with me." I said.

Nina looked at me shocked. She touched my arm gently. "I'm so sorry, Eddie."

I shrugged. "It's okay, I guess."

"Do you want me to call up Carter and we can all go to _In and Out Burger_? Get your mind off things." Nina offered.

I smiled. The idea sounded pretty good. "Sounds good." I agreed.

Nina smiled back and pulled out her phone. She sent a text to her best friend, Carter and we got one back within a few minutes. Nina gave a smile and small laugh at the reply, making me raise an eyebrow. She showed me her phone.

_**Nina: **want 2 go 2 in and out burger w/ Eddie and me? _

_**Carter: **Sure. Anything to get away from my grandma. She still won't let me keep my phone or laptop in my room cuz she thinks they'll kill me while I'm sleeping :P._

I let out a laugh at that and typed a message in Nina's name back.

_**Nina: **Lol :P. C U in 20. My house._

The phone buzzed again.

_**Carter: **Kk :)._

"Carter will me here in twenty minutes." I warned.

Nina nodded and looked down at her outfit which consisted of sweatpants an a tank top. She looked back up at me. "I gotta go change. Be right back." She jumped off the hood of the car and rushed into her house.

I ended up playing temple run till I heard someone approach the car. I looked up and saw Carter. She was wearing some destroyed jeans, a back hoodie with red splatters that says _THIS IS MY ZOMBIE KILLING HOODIE_, a white tank top and some studded converse hi-tops. Her black, wavy hair is left down like always and her blue eyes only have a little bit of eyeliner on it.

"'Sup Eddie. Where's Nina?" Carter asked she smiled at me and for some reason my heart skipped a beat.

_Stop it, you don't like her. _I thought. I smiled back to her. "Changing clothes."

"Oh." Carter said as she sat next to me on the car. She looked at me for a second. "Something wrong, Blondie?" She asked.

I looked at her curiously. I've know Carter for a month now and it still feels like forever. "Nothing." I lied.

Carter rolled her eyes. "You're a much better liar than Nina, but I right through people." Carter commented. "Tell me, please." she pleaded.

I sighed. "My girlfriend broke up with me."

"Patricia?" Carter asked. She only meet Patricia once and they didn't get along.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Carter rapped her arms around my shoulders and rest her head on my shoulder. "She was a bitch anyway."

"No she's not." I defend my Yacker, breaking away from the hug that I was enjoying.

Carter looked surprised. "Sorry... I'm not good at this kind of stuff. Plus she was a major bitch to me."

I nodded at that. Patricia and Carter didn't get along the whole two hours they spent together. Patricia had a emotionless, serious, temperamental personality. Carter was calm, playful and was rarely mad. Except when I killed her in a game we where playing the other day.

"Sorry..." I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

Carter gave a small smile. "It's fine."

Nina's front door slammed shut and Nina came running down the walk. "Sorry it took me so long. Gran needed help with the dishes."

Carter and I jumped off the car. "It's fine." shrugged Carter. "We had a nice talk."

Nina smiled and nodded. "Good. Now which car are we taking."

"Mine." I said.

"Let's go, I'm starving." Carter said and we all got into the car.

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review! If I get about 3-5 I'll post the next chapter! :) This all leads into my own season 3, basically. Also, I changed my name back to 'HappyFace1999'. And another also, a picture of Carter and her outfit is on my profile :).**_


	2. A Call To Carter and Nina

_Fabian_

Eddie sighed as he opened his laptop. I was so angry that I didn't even care that I was forcing him to call Nina for a video chat. Hopefully Nina would answer.

He logged onto his account and went through his contacts list till he found Nina's name.

"She's not online." Said Eddie.

"She has to be. I need to know the truth." I said angrily. We where sitting the common room after Amber finished her presents and the party is over. Everyone was sitting around the room.

"I know someone who can get a hold of her night and day." Eddie muttered as her scrolled down the list till he stopped on 'Carter Walker'. He pointed to the screen. "Carter is Nina's best friend. They live next to each other."

"Is she online?" Asked Mara.

Eddie looked at the info. "Yes!" He clicked the call button and everyone holed around the love seat Eddie was sitting in. I stood behind him.

After a few rings a gorgeous girl with long wavy raven black hair and light blue eyes appeared. She was sitting cross legged on her bed. She was wearing a white T-shirt and pok-a-dot pajama pants.

She smiled brightly. "'Sup Blondie, 'bout time you called." She laughed. The noticed his serious expression and everyone. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Carter." Smiled Eddie, Patricia glared at her, for some reason. "Where's Nina?"

"Probably sleeping. It's 1:00am here, dude." Carter replied. "I've been playing Sims 3 Supernatural since six."

I glared at Carter through the screen. Why was she so calm?

"Can you call her and ask her to come over?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Carter was looking at me questionably. "You're Fabian, right?" I nodded. "Nina's mention you."

That lightened my mood a bit. "She has?"

Carter nodded. "Yeah," Carter said then smirked. " you where supposed to visit over the summer and undergo the Best Friend's Boyfriend Test."

"The what?" Asked Alfie.

"When a girl gets a boyfriend, she lets her best friend rate them on looks, personality, treatment and loyalty." Carter took out a notepad and pen looked me quizily.

"What are you doing?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"Testing you from what I see."

"Can we get back on topic!" An annoyed Patricia asked.

"Yeah, yeah." She put down the notepad and pen and grabbed her phone. She dialed Nina's number and held it to her ear. "Hey... I know the time... Well sorry. No need to get bitchy... Come over... Just climb through the window... I got it." She ended the conversation and went to a window next to her. She unlocked it and opened the window. Nina climbed in with the help of Carter.

"Why do you bother me at one in the morning." Growled Nina.

Carter just pulled her to the laptop and pointed at the screen. "Your friends want to talk to you." She said.

"Wha-" she looked at us in shock. "Er... Hey guys."

"Thank God you're okay." Amber said.

"We where so worry." Mara said.

"Yeah," Nina mumbled. "Sorry." She looked at me. "Hey, Fabian." She said uncomfortably.

"Hey," I smiled.

Nina looked at Eddie. "Did you give him the letter?"

"I, uh, I lost it."

Nina glared at him. "You what?"

"Lost it. Fabian thinks I killed you or something and that we had a summer romance." Eddie said.

"What? Why would you kill me. You're the protector." Nina said very confused. The thing that angered me is that she didn't deny cheating in me.

"And the summer romance?" I asked, get frustrated.

"If Eddie had a summer romance with anyone it would be Carter." Nina said. Patricia glared at Eddie's back. "Why would you think I'm cheating on you?" she asked me.

"I saw the emails and your locket. Why did you give Eddie your locket?" I asked sadly.

"It needed to be in Anubis house." Nina stated. "I have to go. Bye guys." She said. "And Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll email you what I said in the letter. Bye." She clicked the end button and the screen went black.

Eddie looked at me. "Happy?"

I sighed. "I guess."

The grandfather clock rung. "It is 10-o'clock." Boomed Victor. Everyone rushed to their rooms. "You have five minutes and then I want to here a pin.. drop."

_clink._

**A/N: Hoped you liked it, I'll try to update this week. Please review :).**

**-Lauren :)**


End file.
